Forget-Me-Not
by xLazy-Brunette
Summary: Memories are the most important things in life. Whether it be your first Christmas, or maybe you're first bike ride ... what seems to be another fun night at 2J, turns out to be a worry fest for James, Logan, and Carlos. Forget about the smoothies, is Kendall going to be all right?
1. Nightlight

**Chapter 1:** **Nightlight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Another normal day at the Palmwoods, the four boys were caught up in some dome hockey. James and Logan in the current lead. "Carlos, block the shot, BLOCK THE SHOT-"

"OHHHHH!" Logan and James yelled in unison as they held hands together and did their happy dance. Right after, regretting it and agreed to never do it again.

"Oh, come on!" Kendall shouted, bummed that he and Carlos didn't win. "You CLEARLY cheated. Can I have ONE happy memory in my life?"

"We did not," James stated. He then shrugged and said, "Hey, good memories, bad memories. Be glad you can remember these moments in our lives."

Kendall sighed, and nodded. James was right, all of those funny memories with Logan, James, and Carlos aren't worth forgetting. "Like that time when we were ten, James lost his favorite hair magazine and cried for an hour," he said with a chuckle.

"HEY, that magazine series was discontinued and it was the last one I had! I HAD A REASON TO CRY,"

"Or that time that Logan sleep talked to the girl of his dreams at summer camp," Carlos smirked.

"OKAY, WE GET IT," Logan huffed. "Memories are funny. Okay."

All four laughed, enjoying themselves in the apartment 2J. Memories are made everyday, including the ones you want to forget ... Some can easily be forgotten. Be careful for what you forget, might be important.

"Hey, who wants a smoothie? I'm craving some blueberries right now," Kendall rubbed his hands together, awaiting the answers from his friends. Carlos, as always, said he wanted a mango smoothie, Logan wanted a strawberry smoothie, and James wanted a cherry smoothie. Kendall smirked and nodded at his best friends, walking towards the door to exit.

"Wait," Logan said, "Be safe, Kendall."

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

Walking out of the smoothie joint, Kendall held the four drinks in his arms. It was quite dark out, the sky was empty of stars. The cold wind brushed against Kendall's skin, making him have a little shiver. It was quiet, too. No one was really around. Every once and a while a car might pass by, but this started to freak Kendall out. Once he arrived at his car, he tried reaching for the keys in his pocket, but was having a hard time doing so. He set the smoothies on the ground for a quick second while he unlocked the car.

One problem ...

the keys were inside the car. Kendall cursed under his breath. Great. He whipped out his phone and called James. He heard a strange noise behind him ... looking back, he saw nothing. He shrugged it off.

"_Kendall, hey buddy. Need something?_" James picked up.

Kendall again, heard something. It was almost like the sound of footsteps, but it has to be the trees, right? "James, I uhh ... locked myself outside of the car," Kendall let out an embarrassed laugh. He could feel his face turning red. "Could you possibly come here with mama knight's car and help me?"

"_All right, stay put. We'll be there soon._"

"Okay, bye James." he hung up, slipping his phone into his pocket. Kendall's breath fogged up the window. As it unfogged, he could see his reflection.

Another face was seen in the reflection with a grin that gave Kendall a chill up his spine. Kendall's eyes grew wide with fear. He shoved his hand in his pocket for his phone, but it was too late. The nameless man hit Kendall at the back of the head with the butt of a pistol. Kendall's vision flashed black, and his vision faded. Kendall Knight was unconscious.

The man pulled a syringe out of his pocket that was filled with a clear liquid. He inserted it into Kendall's upperarm, and pushed the unknown drug into his system. The man's eyes glowed with insanity. He snickered, staring at the unconscious blonde's innocent face. The man's face turned to see a car's headlights coming his way. He got up and ran with the half-filled syringe, careful not to show his face.

Kendall was abandoned, left alone, unconscious on the cold concrete.

* * *

The door closed, Kendall has left to get smoothies.

"I wonder how long he's gonna take. I really want my mango smoothie!" Carlos couldn't stop thinking about it. Mangos were his favorite fruit!

"Carlos, be patient. You could've gone with him and helped him you know," Logan said, taking a look at a guilty Carlos.

"You could have too," James pointed out, sitting on the orange couch, turning the TV on.

"Yeah, yeah ..."

"_Fellow citizens of LA, please be careful on the streets at night. There has been an up in the percentage of kidnappings and murders. Drive safe, and be safe. Now for the weather report,_"

James slowly got up from his seat, glancing at his two friends. "Maybe we should call Kendall to see if he's okay,"

Logan nodded. "Oh, why didn't someone go with him? Now I'm nervous!" Logan paced back and forth. "Yes, call him. Maybe if we-" James' phone rang. He looked at the ID.

_Kendall_

James answered the phone. "Kendall, hey buddy. Need something?"

Logan and Carlos stared at James.

"All right, stay put. We'll be there soon." James hung up.

"Well? What did he say? Is he safe?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Yes, he's safe. He just locked himself out of the car," James half laughed and grabbed Mrs. Knight's car keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"Do you think our smoothies melted?" Carlos asked, trying to take his mind off of the up in percentage of murders and kidnapping.

"I don't know, 'Litos. If it is, we could always put it in the freezer," James smirked.

"FINALLY, we're here," Carlos jumped in his seat.

James turned into the lot, the headlights shining on something they hoped they would never see.

Kendall was flat on the ground with a small pool of blood surrounding his head. And a man that was near him took off.

"K-KENDALL!" James cried out. All three pushed the doors open, running towards their leader, tears welling up in all of their eyes. They surrounded Kendall's body, unable to speak words. "Kendall, b-buddy, wake up, okay? Come on Kendall, say something!" James patted Kendall's cheek, hoping he would come back to reality, but it was no use.

"I'll call 911," Logan shook out of himself. He hasn't spoken the whole car trip here.

James noticed a small gash on the back of Kendall's head. Some blood was coming out of his mouth too ... Carlos was shaking, his teeth were almost chattering. He never knew something this bad could happen to his best friend Kendall. It was going to be a fun movie night for them, hanging out, staying up late ... but now that's all cancelled because someone decided to make today the worst day of their lives. How could this have happened? Why Kendall?

"M-medical, please," Logan said to the phone. "M-my friend is on the ground, he-he's bleeding, he's unconscious, a-a-and-" Logan stuttered and wiped his eyes of the welling tears.

Carlos put his hand on Kendall's chest, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "K-Kendall," Carlos whispered to him.

Kendall's hand twitched.

James' eyes grew wide, he almost smiled. "Kendall's hand t-twitched!" he wiped his eyes. "H-he's still alive!"

Logan heard James and almost dropped his phone. "Y-yes, that's our location. Y-yes, thank you!" he hung up. "They're on they're way!" Logan ran over to James and Carlos and watched Kendall.

"He responded, his hand twitched, he's gonna be okay!" Carlos shouted.

"W-we don't know that-" Logan was cut off by the loud sirens.

Right on time. The ambulance pulled up near Kendall's body and pulled out a gurney to put him on. Several paramedics surrounded their friend. Carlos, Logan, and James backed up and made room for them. "Which one of you are coming with him?" one of the paramedics asked.

The three shared glances. Who would go with him ... Logan gave James a sad look. "You go, James ... you're the one he called on the phone,"

James' lips pressed together, giving Logan and Carlos an 'I'll see you there,' look. Before he climbed into the ambulance van, Carlos ran into his arms and shook with fear. James put his hand on Carlos' back and comforted him as best as he could. One of the paramedics called out for James to hurry. "'Litos, I have to go. Logan will take care of you while I'm gone,"

Logan put his hand on the latino's shoulder and gave James one last look. Soon enough, James hopped into the vehicle and they immediately drove off. Carlos and Logan ran to the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. There was one thing running through Logan's mind.

_Is he still alive._

* * *

**I have given you guys a new story to hang off of! Pretty proud of this one, actually. It's been running through my head for a while now, and I'm glad I typed it down. ;) Review, please! Tell me what you think! Don't be afraid. It gives me a little boost when I read how you guys feel about this. What do you think will happen to Kendall? He was hit pretty bad in the head! A possible coma? I don't know, (yes I do) what do you think? ;)**


	2. Hello, Doctor

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They made me smile so much, I've decided to give you another chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 2:** Hello, Doctor

Carlos and Logan arrived at the hospital, eyes red from their tears. This wasn't just a small scrape on Kendall's knee, or a small bruise on his arm ... his head was bleeding, blood was coming out from his mouth, and he wasn't waking up. This was bad. Why does life do this to you? Logan sighed, his hands shaking a little as he walked up to the counter. "W-we're here to see Kendall Knight,"

The kind desk woman nodded, writing something down on a piece of paper. "Names?" she asked, looking at the two teenagers.

"Logan and Carlos," Logan told her with a forced smile.

Carlos was supposed to be the one who likes jumping around, his excitement preventing him from being still all the time; but now he's standing quietly next to his raven-haired friend, unable to form words. Kendall was always there for him, always giving those inspirational speeches, pointing Carlos to the right paths, everything. The one that got them here, the one that had those wacky ideas. It made Carlos even sadder thinking about it. Just yesterday, Kendall was awake and talking.

The desk woman gave them both a small smile. "Room 215." she told them, continuing her work.

"Thanks," Logan simply replied, telling Carlos to follow him with a gesture of his hand. Logan couldn't stop thinking how Kendall is going too look in a hospital bed. What if he isn't himself anymore? What if he never wakes up? What then? Would they ever be the same ..? Logan knocked on Kendall's room door, receiving a 'Come in,' from what sounded like James. He opened the door, bracing himself for what he might see.

There he was. Kendall, his best friend. He was hooked up to an IV and had a hospital gown on.

James gave them a sad smile. "Hey,"

"D-did they say what was hurt? Is Kendall going to be okay?" Carlos asked James, his voice cracking with nervousness.

James released a sigh. "Not yet. The doctor will be here soon, though. All I know is he's not responding to anything. He could possibly be in a coma, but what do I know, right?" he stared down at his hands. They were clenched together and looked quite pale. "Look at me, I'm a wreck!" he nervously laughed, holding in the tears that wanted to fall. "We've known Kendall since kindergarten ... and-it just pains me to see him like this."

Logan stared at Kendall, having a flashback of the times they spent together. "We made a promise ..." Logan mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Loges?" James stared curiously at his friend.

"We ... we made a promise in fourth grade," Logan spoke up, "To always look out for each other ... and no matter how many times we fought, to always stay best friends."

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in," James shouted.

The doctor.

"Hello, I am Kendall's doctor. My name is Randy," Dr. Randy smiled. "I understand you might want to hear the reports?" they all nodded, ears wide open. "We have examined your friend and found he has a wound around the back area of his head. It was caused by a blunt instrument. It was damaged even more when he fell and hit the concrete. We have also found a small trace of LSD in his blood."

"I-is he going to be okay?" Carlos asked Dr. Randy.

"Well, we have to give him an MRI and see if he's bleeding from the inside," he explained to poor Carlos. "If we get through this, he'll be fine in no time."

"All right, thanks," James nodded.

"If you see, or hear him respond, please press that button there and I will be here," Dr. Randy said. "I'll be at the counter."

"All right," Logan replied.

The door closed and they were left alone once again. Carlos slowly walked over to Kendall's bed side. "Kendall, you ... you gotta wake up, okay? This wasn't supposed to happen," Carlos took a seat next to James.

It was all silent. No one spoke.

James imagined Kendall talking to them. Talking about hockey, talking about their memories ... James put his face in his hands. He's been holding back his emotions for a long time, trying to keep his cool for his friends' sakes. Acting like everything was going to be fine. This wasn't just nervousness, it was anger. Tears streamed down James' cheeks, landing in his palms. It was his turn to be the leader. Well, until Kendall got better that is.

Dr. Randy returned to Kendall's room. "We are going to start the MRI now. It'll be a quick thirty minutes. You may wait in his room if you please, I know you aren't leaving anytime soon until you get the results,"

"Well, we'll be waiting," Logan assured the doctor.

* * *

a full hour has past. Carlos was fast asleep in his chair, worn out from the long night. It was somewhere around 12:00AM. The doctor was nice enough to let them stay. The door was open a crack, James would look out of it just in case Kendall were to come back. It looked like James was the only one awake. He always had trouble falling asleep under stress. Logan kept yawning over and over. James could tell he wanted to rest, but he wouldn't. James tried several times to tell Logan to take a nap.

"We have the results if you would like to hear them," Dr. Randy pushed the door open.

James got up from his seat, giving a glance at Logan. "Please," he prompted.

The doctor began to explain as the nurses pushed Kendall's bed back in it's place. "From the MRI we found he has a concussion, but he'll rest it off, I'm sure." James and Logan took a deep breath. "He is still unconscious, but no worries. I'm sure he'll break through soon. Visiting hours are ending soon, so please say what you need to say." Dr. Randy exited the room.

Kendall was going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Soon they'll be playing dome hockey again, but ... there could be damage to him. A trace of LSD and a concussion could be fatal, but that was just Logan panicking again. Kendall did play hockey, but he hasn't gotten a concussion playing hockey before. Getting a concussion multiple times might make it worse, but that's nothing to worry about. Logan got up from his seat and knelt down to Carlos in his chair. "Carlos," Logan whispered, "Carlos, buddy, we have news."

Carlos yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands and stretching. "Is Kendie okay?" he mumbled, still a bit tired from everything.

"He has a concussion, but he's going to rest it off and he's still unconscious, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Logan told tired Carlos who was now getting up from his chair.

They all surrounded Kendall's bed and said their goodbyes.

"Kendie, y-you hear that?" Carlos yawned. "You're gonna be okay," he smiled, his eyes a bit droopy.

"Kendall, just ... hang in there, okay?" James gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. "We'll be here tomorrow. I'll see you 'round, buddy."

The room fell silent as the three left the hospital. Tomorrow is a new day. Another day to spend with Kendall. They walked through the parking lot to their car. No one was talking, they were all too tired.

James clenched his hands into fists. If Kendall's hurt, he has to take his place. He has to watch out for his friends and make sure everything goes fine. If they're worried, he'll say everything is fine. If they're scared, he'll comfort them with a hug. It didn't feel like the accident was the same day. It felt like it was a week ago, but it wasn't. Everything happened just now. James looked at his phone, seeing the calls he recieved. 'Call from Kendall' it read. Someone should've gone with him ... James sighed stressfully.

'_I'm such an idiot,_' he wanted to punch a wall.

Even though all he could think about was Kendall, one thing ran through James' mind. '_Who was that guy with Kendall?_'

* * *

2J was as quiet as ever. James walked straight to the couch and fell onto it face down, groaning away the tiredness that has hit him in the face. "How about ... we watch a movie-" he yawned. "To chill our nerves ..."

Carlos was up for that, watching a nice movie to get their thoughts off of Kendall. Well, the worry part of it anyway. They could never stop thinking about him. "That sounds fun!" he said in a quiet tone. He looked at Logan, who was already heading to his room to get on some comfortable PJ's. "A-are we going to watch a movie?" his smile fell into a sad frown.

James fell asleep already.

Carlos looked around for Logan and found him in his room passed out on his bed. Carlos shrugged. It was best to sleep on it than stay up all night watching a movie. Carlos got on his best PJ's and went to his room to get some sleep. He wanted to sleep, but his eyes wouldn't let him. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't fall asleep. That anxiety running through his system doesn't help with anything.

James opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Decided to sleep in your bed?" Carlos said, a little over a whisper.

James slowly nodded his head. And with a stretch, he jumped into his bed for the new day.

Carlos took a moment to think. "H-hey, James?"

"Hmnn?" he hummed.

"Can I sleep with you? I ... Well, I can't really sleep,"

James turned his head to face his shorter friend and smiled. "Sure, 'Litos," he half laughed and moved a bit to make room for Carlos.

Carlos pushed the blanket off of himself and ran over to James' bed, already feeling more tired than ever.

Thank goodness.

James hoped that tomorrow might be a bit better than today. Kendall might wake up from his sleep, and maybe they can celebrate afterwards. If not tomorrow, the day after that. If not the day after that, the day after that! They'll be ready. James sighed. If he doesn't get to sleep now, he won't see the light of day. He closed his eyes and a million things ran through his mind. How could he make this all better for Logan and Carlos? He was angry that he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight, making sure his thoughts were cleared.

_Goodnight, Kendall._

* * *

**Hello hello hello! Sorry about the end, I kind of ... carried it on a bit. I keep pushing Mrs. Knight and Katie out of my fanfictions LOL. x( I was ALMOST at 2,000 words without the author's note, but what the heck, right? Maybe next time. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You know me, acting like a happy 4-year-old when she gets an icecream cone when I see I have a new review. ;) I love you guys! I'll try and get the 3rd chapter posted in ... what do you guys think? Update every two days, or three days to keep the suspense? I'm thinking two days. How did you like this chapter!? Do you think Kendall's gonna wake up? MAN this author's note is long. See you guys soon! :D**


	3. And Your Are?

**Again, MANY THANKS for the reviews, faves etc. ! And Anonymous Skrtle's review made me even happier. (I read many of your stories. ;) )**

**Chapter 3:** And You Are?

The sunlight beamed straight at James' closed eyelids. He scrunched up his face and turned to the side, pulling his quilt over his face. His eyes shot open, realizing it was the next day. Throwing the covers off of himself, he quickly got up from his bed and looked around for a clean shirt to wear. He slipped on his best white tee and went downstairs. Wait ... was Carlos still in bed? He stepped back upstairs to find his shorter friend in the awkwardest position. James half laughed. "Carlitos," he called. "Today is tomorrow!"

Carlos' eyes fluttered open as he repositioned himself. "Tomorrow!" he said as he scooted off the bed, almost tripping as he ran over to James and followed behind him.

James didn't even look at the clock. Even if he had, it wouldn't change anything. No matter what time it was, anytime can be Kendall time. He spotted Logan on the orange couch, typing away at his laptop keyboard. "When should we leave to visit Kendall?" James asked Logan, who wasn't looking too easy.

"We could leave as soon as we're all showered and ready, or we could leave around lunch time and go out to eat," he replied, eyes fixated on his laptop screen.

"What're you doing on your laptop, Loges?"

Logan sighed and turned to James. "I was reading the news for those murders that happened a while ago. You know, the up in the percentage? Apparently the one who caused the killings started up again. They know nothing about him except that he is a 6' 2" tall brunette man that calls himself 'Captain.' His previous victims are mostly blonde males, ranging from 16-19-years-old,"

James' heart pounded against his chest. A preference for blonde males? Why? Maybe that was the guy who was with Kendall on the night of the accident ... It made James shiver with fear. If they hadn't gone to help Kendall, he probably would've killed him, or-or kidnap him! When Kendall is checked out of the hospital, James was for sure going to be by his side 24/7. All three of them, by his side ... until this Captain guy was caught.

"We need to protect Kendall from him!" Carlos piped in.

James grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. "He prefers blondes. That doesn't mean he won't get us, too," James made a point. "I still don't get why he prefers blondes. They aren't any different from brunettes, or red heads, or any other kind of hair color. Does it say anything about that?"

"No," Logan replied with a sigh. "All it says is he prefers blondes and that's it. Nothing about why."

"Well, at least we know who we're dealing with," James threw the apple core in the garbage. "We just need to be extra careful and not go anyplace alone."

Carlos stared at his bowl of Cocoa Krispies. He turned his head towards James with confusion. "B't isn't Kend'l all alon in the hospidl?" he asked with a mouth full of his cereal.

"Carlos, we talked about this. Chew and swallow first, and then talk," Logan said.

"He has a point though," James gestured towards Carlos. "We don't really have any idea how he looks, and he could easily change his appearance just like _that_." he finished, snapping his fingers for more effect.

"Well, we do know his description," Logan nervously smiled at James.

"Let's just get showered and visit Kendall before things get worse," James said as he ran into the upstairs shower.

"I call this shower!" Carlos shut the bathroom door.

Logan rolled his eyes. He was going to let them go first anyway. The apartment felt empty without Kendall. It was almost like there was supposed to be a third voice after James and Carlos' when they claimed the showers. Just one person. One person to make this whole apartment feel empty. All of the years Logan has spent with Kendall, he has never once thought of how life would be with one of his friends in the hospital. It was unexpected. All Logan knew is they had to find out who this guy really is, or Kendall's attacker might be planning on another meet up. Logan's hands got cold as he stared at his screen. There _was_ a reason why his attacker preferred blondes ...

'_They scream louder._'

* * *

"Hey, do you think they'll let one of us stay the night with Kendall if he wakes up today?" Carlos smiled with excitment.

"Maybe," James shrugged as he turned the car into the hospital lot. "But who is going to sleep there first?" he half laughed.

Logan whined nervously. "I hope Kendall wakes up today. That would give me some reassurance that he's going to be okay,"

"Don't worry, Loges. We all know he'll be fine if we look out for him," James forced a smile. Now let's go and check out how he's doing.

They all got out of the car and walked towards the hospital, all nervous for the new day.

Carlos still had that thought running through his head. '_Isn't Kendall alone in the hospital?_' But there were doctors that checked up on him every once in a while, right? To make sure he was all right? Carlos walked closer to James a bit, and Logan did the same for Carlos. It was almost like they were a bit closer now since the accident. They go to each other for comfort because they have no one else they really see a lot. Now that he thought of it, Logan was now sleeping alone. Kendall wasn't there anymore. Carlos tilted his head as he walked up the hospital entrance stairs. Slumber party maybe? Carlos put his hands in front of himself, almost face planting into the floor, his friends caught him, both with confused faces.

"Feeling a bit clumsy today, 'Litos?" James raised a brow.

"A bit, I guess," he replied, suddenly realizing they were at the desk.

"We're here to see Kendall Knight," James told the counter woman.

"All right, thank you," she said. "Room 215, as always."

"Thanks," James replied to the kind desk woman.

Logan's breathing got a bit uneven, but he managed to steady it. His hand pushed the door open, all walking into the room Kendall was to stay in until things got better. A day already past them in a snap. Will it be like that everyday? Logan took a seat in one of the chairs next to Kendall's bed. The last time Kendall was in a hospital bed was when he was just 9-years-old. The poor boy had food poisoning.

"I wonder if Kendall can hear us ..." Carlos stared at Kendall curiously. He could have sworn he saw his hand twitch, but it must've been his imagination because no one else saw it. Hmmm. "So Kendall, how have you been..?" he smiled at himself.

Logan half laughed.

James couldn't tell if Kendall was afraid, or happy. Whether he should comfort him or just leave him alone. James walked over to Kendall's bedside and put his hand in his own. "Just to make sure you're, uhh ... not afraid, I just want to let you know that we're here for you, Kendall. All three of us are with you every step of the way," James smiled. "The last time I held your hand was in 4th grade when you were nervous to tell Kristy Berk you liked her." James remembered it so clearly, almost like it was just yesterday. The poor boy couldn't even speak, he was so nervous. But James always knew what Kendall wanted to say. She said he was cute, but she said she loved someone else. It's always someone else ... James snapped out of it when he felt a bit of a squeeze on his hand. "K-Kendall?"

"What is it James?" Logan jumped out of his seat, Carlos following him to Kendall.

"Kendall's gripping my hand! It's gentle, but it's something!" James' eyes twinkled with happiness.

Logan pressed the button to call the doctor in to have a bit of help. With no hesitation, the doctor opened the door, asking what was wrong. "Kendall moved,"

The doctor walked closer to Kendall. "Now, Kendall, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. "I need you to clench your right fist if you can hear my voice."

Kendall's right hand slowly closed. Not tight, but enough.

"We're making progress here," the doctor nodded, looking at them all. "He's going to wake up soon, don't worry. He's responding to my voice and that's a sign he's a very lucky boy."

"W-when does he open his eyes?" Carlos eagerly asked.

The doctor sighed. "He's currently regaining his strength. Once he feels he has enough, he will wake up. It'll be very soon, because he is conscious, just not awake from sleeping. Very soon, though. I can't predict when."

James nodded. "Thanks,"

"No problem. If you have anymore questions, I'll be at the counter." he said, taking his leave.

"It's like all of my fear went away!" Carlos shouted with pure joy. "All you gotta do now, Kendall is wake up!"

"After our visit we should go out to eat as a celebration. I'm starving," James smirked.

"Of course you are," Logan eyed James. "You had an apple for breakfast."

James smiled nervously. "I didn't feel like eating anything else!"

"I'm up for going out for lunch!" Carlos chimed in.

"Then it's settled. Out to lunch for celebration!" James held his stomach. "Soon ..."

A moan behind them, along with a cough.

They whipped their heads to the other direction, all agasp of what they saw. Kendall, blinking his eyes open, looking as confused as ever. He turned his head to their direction.

James, Logan, and Carlos were speechless of how happy they were to see their best friend waking up from his unconsciousness. That is ... until they heard what he wanted to say.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

**Like the ending? Oh, you didn't? You want to kill me you say? Whoa whoa whoa there ... I was just doing my job to please you all! HAHAAa ... hah ... EHEM. Feel free to drop a review as always, I'll be checking my email 24/7. ;) Oh, and what do you think about me adding in a POV of this so called 'Captain' guy? He's creepy, no? I might explain a bit about him in the next chapter. Give you guys a bit of spice about this guy. So what did you think about this chapter? Do you think Kendall is playing an old April fools prank on his friends? HAHA ... okay, okay. Not funny. What IS funny though is, my mom cut her PJ's long sleeves off, (sewing her PJs to actually look like it had short sleeves,) and gave the cut part of them to me! And now I have some pretty awesome arm warmers. ;) See you guys in the next chapter! Sleep well ... MUAHAHAAA ... COUGH COUGH SPUTTER WHEEZE.**


End file.
